1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing carrier, an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, electrostatic charge image developing carriers used in an electrostatic charge image developer are roughly divided into resin coated carriers in which a coating layer of a binder resin is formed on the surface of a magnetic core particle, and non-coated carriers in which a coating layer is not formed on the surface of a magnetic core particle, and in recent years, resin coated carriers have been used in many cases.